Dimension Warp
by Cyrox
Summary: A Jackie Chan Adventures Digimon Tamers Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. Shendu has escaped to the dimension of the Tamers and wants to reserect the D-Reaper. Completed.
1. Default Chapter

Dimension Warp

Dr.M

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Jackie Chan Adventures, or Yu-Gi-Oh.

In the realm of demons, Shendu's siblings weren't too fond of his latest failure. They all blasted him with attacks, until he begged for mercy.

"Please my brothers and sisters?" Shendu said. "Just give me one more chance. I have the perfect idea to get back our freedom. And this time we won't have Chan to get in my way." They all agreed to it and Shendu escaped the prison, but this time he plans to go some place else.

He arrived at another dimension, there he met up with a man. The man was dressed in a red suit and had long white hair.

"So you have arrived?" The man said.

"Yes." Shendu said. "Now keep your promise and give me my freedom."

"Very well, but first you must give me your end of the bargain."

"Fine."

"And here's something you should know." The man said as he moved the hair in front of his left eye back, exposing this golden eye he has. "In another dimension, there's this powerful force called the D'reaper. If it were on our side, it would really cause some damage. All it needs is some resurrection."

"Very well, if it is as powerful as you say, I'll finally defeat my enemy, Chan."

"But first you'll need a way to open the gateway." The man said as he picked up a card.

"Soon I will find my human host." Shendu said as he entered the card. After that, the man threw the card through a blue portal.

"Thanks to that demon, the Millennium Puzzle will be mine." The man said as he revealed his left eye, which was replaced by an eye made of pure gold.

_____________________________________________

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Takato said as he walked toward his house. Along the way, he noticed something by his feet. It was a card, but not like any he had seen before, it was brown and had a picture of a golden dragon skeleton on it. Takato picked it up and slashed through his D-power. Then Shendu escaped from the card and entered Takato's body. He fell to the ground, and his eyes started glowing a red color.

___________________________________________

"Ai-ya!" Uncle shouted. "Evil has been released!"

"Where is it?" Jackie asked as everyone took notice.

"It is not here, it is in another world!"

"Someone's attacking the moon?" Tohru asked.

"No!" Uncle said as he wacked Tohru. "Evil is attacking the Earth, but another Earth!"

"Other Earth?" Jackie asked.

"Yes. A Chi master, whether good or evil, knows about the other worlds. And I sense the presence of Shendu."

"We'd better go now!" Jackie said and those words made Uncle wack him.

"We will not go, Uncle has to do research and use a Chi spell to figure out what Shendu is after!" Uncle went into his room to do some research and work on a Chi spell. An hour later, Jackie went into the room.

"So how's it going?" He asked, then Uncle wacked him.

"Do not rush Uncle!" Uncle rebuked. "Uncle has found the Chi spell to get us there, but we must know what we're searching for." Then after a while of watching the Chi spell.

"Ai-ya! I know what we're searching for! Shendu wants to bring back something called the D-Reaper! It is a powerful force that nearly devoured the world! It was defeated by some Digital Warriors!"

"Will we be able to find them?" Tohru asked.

"I know only one name of a person who stopped it, so we can ask around when we get there."

"Great, when do we leave?" Jade asked.

"Jade, fighting a world devourer is not a job for kids." Jackie said.

"But..."

"You're staying here and watching the shop."

"Yeah, like watching this shop is a job for a kid ether." Jade said to herself. Then she snuck into Tohru's bag while no one was looking. Then Tohru picked up the bags and went to the place Uncle said they had to be for his Chi spell to work. They all flew to Japan and stopped at a street. Uncle got the Chi spell ready and started chanting. Some clouds of smoke surrounded them and their bags and then the smoke disappeared, but everything was still the same.

"Nothing happened." Jackie said.

"Did you do the spell wrong?" Tohru asked. Uncle wacked both of them for their questions.

"No, this is the place!" He said. "This world is a lot like ours, but has major differences. I was able to figure out the name of one of the people who defeated the D-Reaper, Henry Wong."

Tohru went to a phone booth and looked at through the book for a "Henry Wong."

"I don't see any Henry Wong." He said. Uncle checked after that, and he couldn't find any ether.

"There is only one thing to do." Uncle said. "We will check out the Wongs mentioned and ask them for a Henry Wong."

"Sounds like a reasonable thing to me." Jackie said.

After a while, they went to Janyu Wong's apartment. Jackie knocked on the door and a young boy about Jade's age answered it.

"Hello." Jackie said. "I'm looking for a Henry Wong. He's supposed to have stopped this thing called the D-Reaper from destroying the world."

"Well, I'm the one you're looking for." The boy said. Jackie, Tohru, and Jade were surprised when they heard that.

"I thought you said fighting that thing wasn't a job for kids?" Jade said as she popped out of the suitcase she was hiding.

"Well sometimes a true warrior can surprise..." Jackie said until he realized who he was talking to. "Jade!"

After everything was straitened out with Jade, Henry explained to them about the D-Reaper and how it nearly destroyed everything, and how he and his friends stopped it.

"So the only way to defeat it was to attack from within?" Jackie said. "We can't let Shendu get to it, we have to stop him."

"One more thing, Shendu can only possess people to travel around. One more thing, he can't control the person forever, so whoever he's possessed will know."

"But how will we know who he is?" Jade asked.

"One more thing, if he's possessed a Tamer, that person will call others about it."

"But whoever it is, I guess we'll have to wait to find out." Henry said.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Dimension Warp Chapter 2

Dr.M

Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, Digimon, or Yu-Gi-Oh.

Jade went to Henry's school that day and the two of them were walking home together. Henry took Jade on a tour of the park too.

"I can't believe it." Jade said. "I'm in another dimension, and I still have to go to school."

"Shh." Henry said. "What if somebody heard you?"

"Relax." Jade said. "There's nobody in sight." Shortly after that, Kazu ran up to them.

"Hey Henry." He shouted. "And who's this young girl."

"I'm Jade Chan, Henry's cousin." She said.

"Well, I just came to tell you about this dumb prank call Takato did last night."

"Prank call?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, he called me saying that he was possessed by some demon dragon. Then I said..."

"Wait." Henry asked. "Did he say the name of the demon?"

"Yes. I think it was Shendo or something."

"Shendu." Jade said.

"Yes, that's it."

"He's a Tamer." Henry whispered to Jade. "So it's ok to tell him." So Henry and Jade explained the story to Kazu. But what they didn't know was that Takato was in the park at the time, and Shendu was in control. Shendu was looking for the entrance to the Digital World, when he spotted Jade.

"It's the child." Shendu said. "But if she's here, then Chan's here too! And they must know that I'm here. Well I'll make sure she's not around." As he said that, the Shadow Kahn appeared.

The three of them headed back to Henry's apartment to tell Uncle they knew where Shendu was. But Jade heard something, she turned around and spotted twenty Shadow Kahn warriors. The others looked back too and spotted them.

"Whoa! Who are those guys?" Kazu asked.

"Those are the Shadow Kahn." Jade explained. "They're the soldiers of Shendu." Henry tried to run, but three of them blocked the kids in.

"We can't beat them all." Henry said.

"Yes we can." Jade replied. "With talisman power." She opened her back pack and took out the rabbit talisman and the ox talisman. She activated them and charged at the Shadow Kahn with her advanced speed. And pounded them down with her advanced strength. "These talismans contain magic, just hold them in your hands to activate." Henry reached into her back pack and pulled out the Dragon talisman and used it to shoot fire at the ninjas.

"Cool." Kazu said as he pulled out the sheep talisman. "Now feel my power!" He activated it and his soul separated from his body. He looked down at his body, which had become limp. "Cool, I'm a ghost." He said. After that, he tried punching a Shadow Kahn member, only to have his hand go right through the guy. But he looked on as Jade continued to pummel them and Henry kept blasting them away. "I guess I'll have some fun with this." Then Jade threw a member into his comrades and all of the Shadow Kahn disappeared. Jade looked over at Kazu's soulless body and started shouting.

"When you use the sheep talisman, nobody can see, hear, or touch you unless you're in a dream!" She shouted.

"No wonder." Kazu said, who was trying to scare some girls at the time. He flew back into his body and put the sheep talisman with the others.

"Shendu must be around." Jade said. "We must find him." She used her speed to search the park, but couldn't find him.

"Crap, he got away. But we must tell Jackie that Shendu knows I'm here."

"Better get going." Henry said.

Now Shendu had escaped to the museum to search for the Pan Ku box. He found it right there.

"Yes." He said. "All I have to do is get that fool's Digimon and have him steal the Pan Ku box."

"So you were attacked by the Shadow Kahn?" Jackie said.

"Yes." Jade said. "And we've figured out that Shendu's possessed Henry's friend Takato."

"Now that we know where he's hiding, we can attack." Jackie said.

"Chi spell is ready." Uncle said. "Now all we need is the symbol of the immortal who banished him, the sword."

"My family has one as an heirloom." Henry said. "I think you guys can use it."

"But all of the portals have been sealed." Jackie said.

"In our world they have, but here the portals have not been closed so Shendu can open anyone."

"I see."

"Great, when do we leave?" Jade asked.

"Uncle, Tohru and I are going." Jackie said. "You're staying here."

"But..."

"No buts."

The three of them arrived at the Matsuki bakery to get Shendu.

"Now remember, we don't want to alarm his parents, so we attack when he comes out." Jackie said.

"Got it." Jade said.

"Jade! I thought I told you... oh never mind. Just stay out of trouble." Soon Takato left the bakery.

"Now!" Jackie said as he raised the sword. Uncle started chanting and soon the spell's effect started. But Shendu wasn't even phased and he shot fire at them, stopping the Chi spell.

"We must retreat!" Uncle shouted. "Uncle needs to do research on why the Chi spell failed!"

"Now that the interruption is over, I can head to the Digital World to pick up this Guilmon." Shendu said. He made his way to the park where he found the entrance. After going through it, he searched and found the dino Digimon close by.

"Takato!" Guilmon said as he ran up to Takato/Shendu and hugged him. Shendu was not happy with it, but he couldn't blow his cover.

"How nice to see you Guilmon." Shendu said. "And I have a way to let you and other Digimon return to my world." Guilmon was in shock because of it, but felt happy to see the home world again. Then Shendu started chanting a spell and every Digimon there felt the presence of it. After that, they were all coated with magic. Guilmon went with Shendu and the two of them left the Digital World.

Meanwhile in another world, Yugi Mutou was resting for later, he knew that he had a tough time ahead of him, rescuing his grandfather. He fell asleep and started dreaming. He found himself in an odd place, a place with pieces of land all over and those seemed to be the only place. Yugi spotted what looked like a boy. He leapt over to the other pieces of land to where the figure was. Then he got a close view of the boy. The boy was wearing a blue T-sweat with grey pants and goggles on his head.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked.

"Please." The boy said. "Help me."

"What's wrong?"

"Shendu!" And after the boy said that, he disappeared.

"Wait!" Yugi shouted, but after that he woke up. However, the word Shendu was still in his head.

Back at Henry's place, Uncle was searching through every book in the entire house to figure out why the Chi spell didn't work. He had every ingredient and he had the item of the immortal that banished Shendu, but it only told him that it should have worked.

"Aiya! Uncle has figured out why Chi spell didn't work! Shendu has been coated in Egyptian Magic!"

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Tohru asked.

"Chinese magic can only beat Chinese magic! One more thing, Egyptian magic is the only thing that can beat Egyptian magic!"

"Then find the spell to defeat his protection." Jackie said, then Uncle hit him.

"Uncle's only been trained in Chinese magic! One more thing, Uncle doesn't know a thing about Egyptian magic."

After Shendu got Guilmon out of the Digital World, he took the unsuspecting Digimon to the museum.

"Once I've freed my demon brethren." He said to himself. "Then we can use our power to resurrect the D-Reaper and destroy everyone who stands in our path." Then Shendu picked up a brick and threw it through a window.

"Now go in and get the Pan Ku box." Shendu said.

"I don't know what that is Takato." Guilmon said.

"It's blue and has green ruby's on it you idiot!"

"Ok Takato, but you don't have to be rude." Guilmon said as he went inside. He made it to the Pan Ku box and took it. Then made his way past security again.

"Is this what you're looking for?" He said as he gave the box to Takato/Shendu. Takato's hand started to burn as he passed the box back to Guilmon.

"Yes! Now let's take it and get out of here!" The two of them rushed back to Takato's place where Shendu could solve the puzzles and free the other demons.

"Can't you hurry it up!" Shendu said as Guilmon tried to solve the puzzle on the box, but ended up with no luck.

"I'm sorry Takato, but I can't do it. Maybe you'll have better luck." Guilmon said as he passed the box to Takato. The second the box hit Takato's hand, Shendu was put in constant pain.

"Go away!" Shendu shouted.

"But Takato, what did I do?"

"Leave!" Then Guilmon left the bakery to head to someone else's house. "Guess I'd better see Pegasus for some decent help."

Rika was watching the news for with her family when she saw something that shocked her. The report said that wild Digimon were roaming the streets and attacking different places. Rika picked up the phone and called Henry.

"Hello." Henry said.

"Henry." Rika said. "Are you watching the news right now?"

"No. Why?"

"Because it says that Digimon are attacking right now."

Shendu used a chi spell to take his new body to another world. There he met up with Maximilian Pegasus.

"Pegasus!" He shouted. "How am I supposed free my demon brethren if I don't have any decent people to work the Pan Ku Box?"

"Easy Shendu." Pegasus replied. " You know I can't send one of my own guards because Yugi would suspect something. But maybe looking into that boys mind and yours might help me." Pegasus used his Millennium Eye to read the minds of Takato and Shendu. There he found some very useful information.

Hours past and during that time, the Digimon who had Tamers went back through the gate to see their partners. Rika had met up with Renamon and Rika and her family talked with Rika's Digimon. Then the doorbell rang and Rika got up to answer it. She opened the door and found Ai and Mako there, both were in shock.

"You're Impmon's tamers." Rika said.

"Please help us?" Ai asked.

"What's wrong?"

"They've kidnaped Impmon." Mako told Rika.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Dimension Warp Chapter 3

Cyrox

Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, Digimon, or Yu-Gi-Oh.

Just as Henry finished talking to Rika, dozens of Shadow Kahn broke into his apartment. Jackie, Tohru, and Jade got ready to fight them, until Jackie pushed Jade aside and told her to help Henry protect Suzy. The two of them punched and kicked all the Shadow Kahn in sight, but more and more kept coming at them.

"They need help." Jade said as she got her bag of Talismans.

"But we can't leave Suzy unprotected!" Henry said.

"Not to worry." Jade said as she took out the Snake Talisman. "Suzy hold on to this."

"Ok." Suzy said as she took the Talisman and squeezed it. Then she disappeared.

"Snake Talisman, invisibility." Jade said. "Now let's kick some Shadow Kahn butt." Jackie and Tohru continued fighting, but were getting nowhere and it looked like they were targeting Tohru.

"Jackie!" Jade shouted. "Use Talisman power to stop them!"

"Talisman power?" Jackie asked.

"I told Captain Black that we needed them for important business." Jade said as she shot some fire at some of the Shadow Kahn members. She tossed Jackie the Rabbit Talisman.

"I guess it's the only way now." Jackie said as he used the power to increase his speed. Jade took hold of the Rooster Talisman and used it to throw objects with her mind, and Henry got the Pig Talisman and shot eye beams at any Shadow Kahn ninja that got close. Jade handed Tohru the Ox Talisman to increase his strength. The team continued to take out the Shadow Kahn, but more and more came, and they were all after Tohru, with the exception of those who were keeping the others back. Tohru continued to fight on, but more and more came. Soon the giant was overpowered and the talisman was knocked out of his hand. The Shadow Kahn chained Tohru down and ran off with him.

"No!" Jade shouted as she saw them take Tohru out of sight.

Later on, Ai and Mako went over to Rika's house to tell her that Impmon had been kidnaped. Both of the kids were in tears.

"Who took him?" Rika asked.

"Some ninjas." Mako said.

"They appeared out of nowhere and attacked us." Ai explained. "Impmon tried to stop them, but there were too many."

"Don't worry." Rika said. "My friends and I will get them back."

Back at Henry's apartment, everyone was thinking about what had happened.

"I do not get it." Uncle said. "Why were they all after Tohru?"

"I don't care, we have to get him back!" Jade said.

"We can't just barge in there." Henry said. "We couldn't take them at the time, even with the powers of the Talismans."

"Well I wasn't fighting." Terriermon said. "All we have to do is Biomerge and we've got them."

"It could, but there's still Shendu."

"Who's this Shendu guy?"

"A demon that has possessed your friend known as Takato." Uncle said.

"You spend a couple of days in the Digital World and now everything goes nuts." Terriermon said.

Rika got to the phone and was about to call the others, but Renamon said that she noticed something outside. Rika followed her Digimon and found Guilmon hiding in a box. The two rushed outside to talk to him.

"What are you doing here Guilmon?" Renamon asked.

"It's Takato, he told me to get lost." Guilmon said.

"That doesn't sound like Gogglehead." Rika said.

"I think he's mad at me because I couldn't solve this puzzle he took from the museum."

"Takato was responsible for the museum robbery?" Rika said.

"It started when he cast this spell that let us Digimon travel back to your world..."

"Ok, this is starting to get weird?" Rika said.

"I think we'd better mention this to the others." Renamon said.

Henry was thinking about how he could attack Shendu until he heard the phone ring. He picked it up and heard Rika on the other end.

"Henry." She said. "I've just heard the craziest story and you should know what it is. From what I hear, Impmon was captured by some ninjas and Takato is acting weird."

"Rika, I think I should tell you something." Henry said. Then Henry explained everything that had been going on to Rika.

"You mean that goggle head's been possessed by some Demon Dragon that wants to free its brothers and sisters?"

"Yes." Henry said.

"We'd better call the others, but don't call Jeri. She's still shook up over Leomon's death and the news about Takato will break her heart."

"I understand." He said. "I'll get Kazu and Kenta while you call Ryo."

"You had to stick me with Ryo." Rika said as she hung up.

After all of the Tamers had been informed about what's happening, they were all ready to fight. The problem is, they didn't know what Shendu was going to do next, or why he kidnaped Impmon and Tohru, and what he planned to do with them.

"So what are we going to do next?" Rika asked.

"I don't know." Jackie said.

"Too bad the rest of the J team isn't here right now." Jade thought to herself.

"All we can do right now is wait." Uncle said. "Unless we know what they are doing, Uncle can not think of any plans to defeat them."

"At this point, it may be the best thing we can do." Henry said.

Hours had past and soon with the help of some mysterious new allies, the first puzzle was complete. Unfortunately for Shendu, Takato didn't have enough money to fly our of the country, nor were Takato's parents willing to give him any. But since he knew that the house that Tohru was staying in looked like it had a lot of money. He decided to send his new henchmen to get it.

While the others searched for clues, Henry told Jade to look after Suzy, Ai, and Mako. The idea of babysitting wasn't what she had in mind of helping too.

"I can't believe I'm babysitting." Jade said. "I wish something exciting would happen." The next thing she knew, Tohru and Beelezemon broke into the room.

"Woah." Jade said. "Guess Tohru was able to escape on his own, but who's that with him?"

"Impmon!" Ai said.

"You've escaped!" Mako said. But it looked like Tohru and Impmon weren't too happy to see their friends.

"Is there something wrong?" Jade asked them. Neither of them answered and kept walking towards them.

"I think Uncle better look into this." Jade said to the kids. "They aren't acting like themselves."

Meanwhile, the others were outside of Takato's house, trying to figure out when Shendu will strike next. Then Jackie got a call on his cell phone.

"Jackie, Tohru and that Impmon guy are back, but it looks like they're against us now." Jade said through the phone. Jackie mentioned what Jade said to uncle.

"Shendu must have put some sort of mind control on them." Uncle said. "But Uncle will have to figure out this one."

"I'll go too." Henry said.

"Wait for me." Terriermon said.

Jade lead everyone outside to make sure the house doesn't get destroyed. Antylamon was ready to attack the two of them while Jade stood in front of the kids to protect them. Beelezemon continued firing his gun and Antylamon doing some damage to the rabbit Digimon while Tohru was looting the house. Then Henry and Uncle entered the scene. Uncle started casting a spell to find out more about the two former good guys.

"Ai-ya!" He shouted. "They're being controlled by magic. Egyptian magic."

"How do we save them?" Jade asked.

"We need to get someone who's strong in Egyptian magic."

"Where do we find somebody?"

"Chiiii spell."

After getting everybody to safety and sending a message to head to Hypnos, there the team thought of a way to bring a master of Egyptian magic to rescue Tohru and Beelezemon. Using the power of Hypnos mixed with some of Uncle's magic, a portal was opened that lead into another dimension.

A portal appeared in the world of Yugi Muto. Yugi spotted it and feeling like it was calling him, he walked into the portal and into another dimension.

To Be Concluded.


	4. Final Chapter

Dimension Warp: Final Chapter

Cyrox.

Disclaimer: Same thing as the past chapters.

The entire gang waited to see what would come out of the portal. Yugi finally arrived and some of the people there were in shock. No one was expecting someone as short as Yugi to be the master of Egyptian Magic. Uncle approached Yugi to talk to him.

"Are you the one who has powerful Egyptian Magic?" Uncle asked.

"If that's why I'm here, then I guess I am," Yugi said. Uncle preformed a spell on Yugi to sense his power.

"You are strong in magic," Uncle said. "Now you must know what we're up against." During that time, Uncle and Henry told Yugi about what's been going on and Yugi taught Jade how to play Duel Monsters. Soon Yugi was ready to help all of them.

"First, we need to free the others that Shendu has gained control over, then we will remove the protection over Shendu, then we will be able to stop him." Uncle said.

"Got it." Terriermon said.

"So are we ready to go?" Yugi asked.

"Yes we are," Jade said.

"Jade, you're staying here," Jackie said.

"But there's nothing to do."

"You could protect those younger than you," Henry said.

"And practice your ability with Duel Monsters," Yugi added.

"I guess so," Jade said.

At the time, Shendu had left the area to find his new henchmen and have them solve another riddle in the Pan Ku Box so he could find a demon closer to their area. But soon Takato's friend Jeri spotted him.

"Hi Takato," She said.

"What do you want?" Shendu asked her.

"I just wanted to say hi. And what's wrong with your voice?"

"Jeri!" Takato said after fighting his way through Shendu. "You need to get away! I can't hold him back forever."

"Hold who back?"

"Shendu," Takato said, but at that point, Shendu regained control.

"So that fool told you who I am," Shendu said. "Now you must die." Jeri stood in fear after hearing Takato say that. Then Shendu shot some flames out of Takato's mouth and she was surrounded by a ring of fire.

The group searched all over the street when Rika heard Jeri's cries for help. Rika ran off to find her and the others followed. There they noticed Jeri surrounded by the fire. Renamon leaped into the middle of the ring, picked up Jeri, and escaped with her.

"You again!" Shendu said. "Guards!" Tohru and Beelzemon came to them and the group was ready to fight.

"No," Yugi said. "Let me handle this." Then the Millennium Puzzle started glowing and Yugi transformed into Yugi Yami.

"How about a game," Yami said to Shendu's henchmen. "It's called Duel Monsters. Now I will draw a card and if ether one of you gets a card higher then mine, you two win." Both Tohru and Beelzemon nodded and they each drew a card, then Yami drew his card. Tohru looked at his card and it was the Beaver Warrior. Beelzemon looked at his card and it was Gaia, the Fierce Knight, a card with the attack power of 2300. Then they both revealed their cards to Yami.

"Nice one." Yami said. "But not strong enough for the Dark Magician." Then Yami revealed his Dark Magician card, a card with the strength of 2500. "Now to break the curse Shendu had put on you!"

Then Yami created a flash of light in their brains that knocked them out. During the time that the two of them were unconscious, Beelzemon returned to Impmon and they were taken back to Henry's apartment.

"What happened?" Tohru said as they regained consciousness.

"Shendu put some kind of mind control power on you," Henry said.

"Shendu did not do that," Uncle said. "One more thing, the spell is Egyptian. One more thing, I think it is someone from Yugi's dimension."

"Pegasus," Yugi said.

Meanwhile, Yugi's friends were searching for him just as one of Pegasus' henchmen found them. Joey walked over to the guy to ask him something.

"All right man, what have you done to Yugi?" Joey asked as he grabbed the guy.

"Master Pegasus told me that he's all right," The guy said. "But he wants all of you to come with me."

"Why?" Tristan asked the guy.

"He says that it's about Yugi."

"Are you taking us to him?" Tea asked.

"I don't know, but master Pegasus told me that you must be there and Yugi will be involved."

"I guess we'll have to go." Bakura said as the four of them followed the henchman.

Back in the other dimension, Tohru and Impmon had recovered from their trance.

"What happened?" Tohru asked.

"A dark side that you two have kept from your minds had broken free," Yugi said. "Pegasus must be working with Shendu."

"How do we defeat Shendu now?" Jackie asked.

"If Yugi here can break the seal that Pegasus has made, Shendu will be vulnerable to my magic." Uncle explained.

"We need a way to get Shendu out of hiding." Jade said.

"I'll do it," Yugi said. "By challenging him to a game of duel monsters." Yugi transformed into Yugi Yami.

"If I win, I'll break the seal Pegasus has placed on him," Yami said.

"Wait! I don't know if this will be of any use to you, but please take it," Jeri said as she handed Yami a blue card.

"I guess we'd better give you these too," Kazu said as he and Kenta handed him some blue cards.

"I think they will be very useful." Yami said as he took them.

"Where did you get those?" Rika asked.

"We just wished that Takato would be all right and they appeared." Jeri explained.

"Maybe this will help," Jade said as she handed Yugi a card with a ninja on it. "This is Ansatsu, my favourite card."

"With the heart of another, my deck will be stronger." Yami said as the others left.

The guard continued to lead Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura through the castle.

"Here's where Mr. Pegasus wants you to wait," The bodyguard said as he pointed to a room. The four of them went inside to find a dull grey room.

"Hey, there's nothing in here," Joey said. He walked over to the door, but couldn't get it open. "It's locked."

"Something tells me Pegasus doesn't want us to leave." Tristan said.

"And I think Yugi's in trouble." Tea thought.

Yami, Jackie, Uncle, Henry, and Guilmon went over to Takato's house to deal with Shendu.

"I've been waiting for you." Shendu said.

"This ends tonight." Yami said. "Let's play a little game. If I win, the spell that protects you will be removed."

"And if I win, you will help me release my brothers and my sisters."

"Agreed."

"And another thing, this duel will be held in the Shadow Realm." Before anyone could say anything, a dark vortex devoured everyone but Uncle and Henry.

Takato's body had vanished when they entered the Shadow Realm. Instead he had his original body.

"What have you done to Takato?" Yami asked.

"I don't need that fool anymore, but you'll see him sooner or later."

"Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Yes." As Shendu said that, a vision of Yugi's friends appeared. "Here's what's in store for them."

"Ok," Joey said. "If something doesn't happen soon, I'm calling that guy back." As he said that, water started pouring down from the ceiling and stopped after a few seconds. Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura were all shocked by this.

"When it's your turn, the water level will rise," Shendu explained. "And it won't stop until the room's full, or when a winner is announced." Yami's rage built up after hearing this.

"Very well Shendu," Yami said. "But listen to this, don't mess with my friends."

"If you don't keep me waiting, we won't have a problem."

"Let's duel!" Yami shouted as their life points appeared on the dueling board that they were using.

"I'll make the first move. I play Furious Sea King in defense mode," Shendu said as a smaller version of the monster appeared in front of him, as well as its attack points (which were eight hundred,) and its defense points, (which were five hundred.)

"I'll play Celtic Guardian in attack mode." Yami said as he placed the card down. The Celtic Guardian had an attack of fourteen hundred and took out the Furious Sea King.

"Very good," Shendu said. "But I'll have you know that I have some of the best cards in my deck. Including some from Pegasus. That includes Toon World. And there's no way you'll be able to beat that."

"If that is true, then beating Shendu will be very difficult," Yugi thought. "I'd better work fast and prevent Shendu from playing Toon World."

"Now I'll play Doma, The Angle of Silence." Shendu said as he placed the card down. 

The card had an attack of sixteen hundred. The card attacked Yugi's Celtic Guardian and his life points decreased to eighteen hundred.

"You'd better play fast Yugi, because the water's starting now."

Yugi's fear made him draw a new card. He looked at it and noticed that it was Jade's favourite card, Ansatsu. That card had an attack of seventeen hundred.

"I'll play Ansatsu in attack mode!" Yugi said as he placed the card down. But he was shocked to notice that Jackie's soul was in the card.

"I see you've found another one of my surprises," Shendu said.

"What am I doing here?" Jackie asked.

"I'll explain this later," Yugi said. "But please attack that card! My friend's lives are in danger!"

"Got it." Jackie said as he ran over to Doma and slashed the card. The card disappeared and Shendu's life points decreased by one hundred.

"Now tell me, how many other people are trapped in this game?" Yami demanded.

"You'll find out. But I think I'll enjoy taking out my mortal enemy. I play Mr. Volcano in attack mode." Shendu said as he placed his next card down. The card had an attack power of Twenty-one hundred. "Now attack Ansatsu."

Mr. Volcano struck Ansatsu Jackie down with his sword. Yami watched in horror as he could do nothing about it.

Things went black for Jackie. When he awoke, he found himself in a graveyard. And a grim reaper with a necklace that had duel monsters cards on it was after him.

"Very bad day." Jackie said.

Back in the duel, Shendu was laughing at Jackie's defeat. Yami knew that if more people were in the cards, they'd be in trouble. He had to play fast, but he had to make a move quick because the water level in the area where his friends were was getting higher.

Meanwhile, Joey and Tristan were trying to break the door down. The water was getting very high and was almost up to their knees.

"When I get my hands on that Pegasus, I'll show him whom he can push around," Joey said.

"Easy Joey, he has all those body guards," Tristan warned.

"Guys, I think this might have something to do with Yugi," Tea said.

"What makes you so sure?" Joey asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling like he's involved in some sort of duel."

"But what can we do?"

"Have faith that he will save us."

At the duel, Yugi looked at his hand and searched for a card to play. The only monster card he had was Gaia the Fierce Knight. And he didn't get a better card when he drew his next card.

"I play one card face down and Gaia the Fierce Knight in attack mode." Yugi said. The card appeared on the field, but he noticed that Takato was on Gaia's horse.

"What am I doing here?" Takato asked. "And why am I between two giants?"

"Shendu has done this?" Yami said. "We need to defeat all of the monsters he's played to defeat him."

"Ok," Takato said as he used his lance to kill Mr. Volcano. Shendu's life points decreased by another two hundred. Shendu looked at his cards and decided to pass. Yami drew the Dark Magician from the deck.

"I play the Dark Magician in attack mode." He said as he placed it down. Yugi appeared on the field when he did that.

"What's going on?" Takato asked.

"Shendu has turned us into the cards," Yugi explained. "The only way we can survive is to beat him."

"So you've brought yourself out Yugi," Shendu said. "But this Duel is far from over. I play Ryuran in defense mode."

Shendu placed down a dragon monster that was in an egg. The monster had twenty-six hundred defense points. Yugi knew that he didn't have a monster strong enough to defeat it. Yami drew his next card and noticed that it was the magic card Reborn the Monster.

"I'll play one card face down, and then I'll play Reborn the Monster and I'll bring back Ansatsu." Yami said.

Back in the graveyard, Jackie continued to run and shout bad day as the Reaper of the Cards chased him. He disappeared from the graveyard just before the Reaper caught him and took him back to the battle field. He looked around and noticed that Takato and Yugi were dressed in odd clothes, a giant egg was across from them, and Yami and Shendu were giants.

"You have got to be kidding me," Jackie said.

"Fool!" Shendu said. "Now I will destroy Chan again. I switch Ryuran to attack mode and I'll have him attack Ansatsu."

Yami flipped his card over just as Ryuran shot a fireball from its mouth, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, all of Yugi's monsters were fine, but Ryuran had been destroyed.

"What happened?" Shendu shouted. "I should have won."

"You should have noticed my trap card, Mirror Force. It sends all attacks right back to the attacker. Now you've lost a good monster."

Yugi drew his next card, it was the Polymerization Card. He thought it might come in handy later, so he placed it face down on the field and ended his turn. Shendu picked up another card.

"Ha, now you are finished," Shendu taunted. "I have the card that will guarantee your defeat. Toon World."

Yami was shocked to hear it. He knew that the Toon World card defeated Kaiba, and he didn't know a way to defeat it.

"Once I get a monster, I'll merge it with the power of Toon World and stop you."

"How did you get it?" Yami asked.

"I borrowed it from a friend of yours."

Yugi was shocked to hear that the magic card had been played.

"I don't think Toon World's a good thing," Takato said.

"No," Yugi said. "And we need to win soon."

Yami knew he had to do something fast. If he didn't, it would mean the end of everything.

"I might be able to use these cards to my advantage," Yami thought as he looked at the cards. "But I need to play them right, maybe the next card will help me."

Yami drew a card and smiled as he looked at it.

"I don't think your friends will appreciate you taking so long," Shendu warned.

"I play one card face down, and then I play Curse of Dragon in attack mode!" Yami said as he placed the card down. Guilmon appeared as the Curse of Dragon card when it was played.

"What's going on?" Guilmon said.

"It's a long story," Takato told his partner.

"And now I'll play Polymerization and create Gaia the Dragon Champion!" Yami said as he flipped one of his face down cards up.

After the two cards fused, Takato was still in his knight clothes, but he was riding on Guilmon instead of the horse.

"Now I'm at full power," Takato said. "And I want revenge Shendu."

"So do I," Guilmon said. "Nobody messes with my friend."

Shendu drew his next card and found the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Now I play the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and make it the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon," Shendu said as he played the card. But he was worried about Yugi's face down card. "But I won't attack. I'll make you worry even more."

"Pride always comes before a fall Shendu," Yami said as he smiled and revealed his Swords of Revealing Light card. The Blue Eyes Toon Dragon was frozen for three turns.

"Yes," Yami thought. "I might be able to complete my plan now that his monster can't move."

Both Shendu and Yami passed on their next turns. But Shendu's arrogance was growing because he was sure that Yami wouldn't be able to win.

"You can't hide forever," Shendu said. "Once my Blue Eyes is free, he'll kill all of your monsters."

"But there's one monster he can't kill," Yami said. "Exodia!"

"What! That's impossible! Pegasus said that you had lost all of your Exodia cards!"

"That's not entirely true. My friend Joey was able to get two of them back. And before the duel, three of Takato's friends gave me some of their blue cards. When played, they turned into the other three Exodia cards. Friendship is a strong weapon Shendu, when used correctly, it can slay any dragon."

Yami placed all five cards Exodia cards on the field and the giant monster appeared. Everyone but Shendu was amazed by it.

"What is that?" Jackie asked.

"It's Exodia," Yugi said. "A monster that can't be beaten."

"So, it will win the fight for us?" Guilmon asked.

"I have a feeling it will," Takato said.

"Exodia Obliterate!" Yami shouted.

Exodia shot a fire ball that took out the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon and all of Shendu's life points. After that, Yami removed the protection Pegasus had placed on Shendu.

Back at Duelist Kingdom, the others noticed all of the water was draining.

"He did it," Tea said. "Yugi did it."

"I knew he would," Joey said. "I don't know what he was doing, but I know he was helping us."

Uncle and Henry waited because they weren't able to enter the vortex. When the vortex banished, everyone who was pulled into it reappeared.

"Shendu's vulnerable!" Yami shouted.

Uncle started chanting his Chi spell and Henry held up the sword. The spell sucked Shendu back into the vortex that he was imprisoned in. When Shendu arrived, he was face to face with seven angry demons.

"Hello brother," Hsi Wu said.

After everyone had been reunited, they all knew that the visitors to the Tamers' dimension had to return to their own dimension.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you," Jade said to Henry.

"Maybe," Henry said. "But do you think Shendu will be back,"

"Not in this dimension. His portal has been sealed."

"Good-bye," Yugi said. "I'd like to stay longer, but I have problems of my own,"

"It's time to go," Uncle said.

Then he cast some Chi spells that opened two vortexes.

"It'll be hard to beat Pegasus," Yugi thought as he entered the one to his dimension. "Now that the blue cards have vanished, I don't have Exodia to stop Toon World."

Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura left the room and waited by the dueling platform for Yugi.

"Hey guys," Yugi said as he walked over to them.

"Yugi!" Tea shouted.

"Where have you been man?" Joey asked.

"It's a long story," Yugi said.

After Yugi finished telling them his adventure, Bakura walked away from the gang.

"Great story Yugi," He said as his Millennium Ring started to glow. "Maybe other dimensions can help me get the Millennium Items."

A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating for a long time. Thanks to everyone who read it and I hope you liked it. And by the way, I have no plans for a sequel to this.


End file.
